Things Left Unsaid
by JenLea
Summary: RandyXTrish Sometimes,what needs to be said doesn't get said until it's too late


Things Left Unsaid

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy sighed, closing his eyes. He missed his best friend like crazy.

Trish Stratagias had been in a car accident. A drunk driver had broadsided her, killing her instantly.

"Randy, you okay?" John Cena, his best friend asked. The glazed look in Randy's eyes was hard to ignore.

"I can't write my eulogy," he mumbled, beginning to pace. He was giving one of Trish's eulogies. "What can I say? 'I loved her and I took her for granted?' What can I say?" John sighed, rubbing his best friend's back.

"Take a deep breath and think of what she meant to you," John said. Randy sighed. John was one hundred percent right.

John left Randy alone. The young man was volatile. His emotions were out of control.

_Why did I not tell her I loved her?_

Randy had fallen in love with his best friend. Yet, he had been afraid to reveal his feelings. He had been certain she would reject him. He had also assumed he would have all the time in the world to confess his love.

Then, she had died.

His world had basically crumbled. Things didn't seem the same. Everywhere he looked, he saw Trish.

Tears spilled from his eyes. Two weeks had passed since the accident. Since then, Randy cried a lot.

_Trisha, why did you have to leave?_ Randy thought, staring up at the egg white ceiling.

Amy Dumas, Trish's best friend, walked in. Her hazel eyes were red and bloodshot. She wore oversized gray sweatpants, with a matching sweatshirt.

"Trish asked me to hold this. She was going to give it to you," Amy muttered, handing him a bulging envelope. Shaking violently, Randy slit the envelope open.

A small golden key on a golden chain fell into his hand. He took out a sheet of paper and began to read.

_4/1/06_

_Dear Randy,_

_Happy birthday, Old Man! Ha ha, just a small joke on your birthday._

_If you're starting to feel old, look at me. I'm turning thirty-one years old in December. That's practically ancient._

_Most women my age are married with children. Surprisingly enough, I'm reaching a point in my life where I'm close to wanting it for myself._

_You're young, probably still experiencing life. The strange thing is I haven't been able to get you out of my mind._

_Never have I felt like this. I feel like I'm walking on air._

_Don't take love lightly. I love you. Yet, I'm afraid you'll reject me._

_I have minor self-esteem issues. I always have. When I'm with you, my issues go away. I am free to be me._

_Have you ever been in love? I am telling you right now, it's amazing._

_I give you the key to my heart. I know you won't abuse it. I know I can trust you. _

_Randall Keith Orton, I love you._

_Please call me!_

_Love,_

_Trish_

Two hearts, both afraid of being hurt, too afraid to express their feelings. Both had assumed the other would always be there,

Only death would separate them.

_Trisha, you didn't need to worry. _he thought. _I loved you_

Suddenly, the eulogy came to him.

He knew the best way to eulogize Trish.

The funeral home was almost silent, except for stifled sobs. Tree branches scraped against the stained glass windows. The wind howled outside.

Randy approached the podium. He struggled not to pay attention to the mahogany casket.

Facing the crowd, he unfolded a yellow sheet of paper. Then, he began to read out loud.

_'I love you. Yet, I'm afraid you'll reject me' is a sentence in a letter Trish wrote to me. She was afraid of rejection._

_I loved her smile. It was always so bright, and cheery. Even when she was in the worst mood, she always had a smile to offer me._

_I loved her laugh. It was musical. No matter what kind of mood I was in, her laugh made me feel better._

_It will haunt me that I will never hear her voice again. Late at night, I call her cell phone. 'This is Trish. Leave a message after the beep.' It bothers me when I realize I will never hear her say 'Good morning, Cutie'. She never called me Randy. It was always Cutie._

_I knew her better than most. She was my best friend. Every time she left a room, she would always act serious and say, 'Randall, keep my secrets'. I never revealed one of her secrets._

_God took one of the few angels on Earth. She was kind. She was special._

_God, take care of her. She's a wonderful treasure on Earth, in Heaven._

_I didn't tell her this in life. Now, I tell her this in Death. _

_Trisha, I loved you. I always have and I always will. Your memory will live on. Every time, I see a rose just beginning to bloom, I will think of you. When a rain streaks my windows, I will think of you. Just remember, we will meet again someday, and the love we were unable to share on Earth will blossom one day in Heaven. Apart we'll be until I come to you_

Randy was unable to hold back his grief. Every word he spoke was full of emotion.

Moving away from the podium, he sat beside John. Turning his head, he couldn't help but notice the stained glass windows. The colored designs were beautiful. Listening closely, he heard the soft pitter-patter.

It was raining. Small streaks covered the window. Shaking violently, he struggled to hold back the tears. He knew exactly what the rain meant.

Trish had heard his eulogy.

**THE** **END**


End file.
